


silver-tongued devil

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I might need some persuasion. Maybe if you beg me, and I know how much you really want it..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A late post for day 2 of Kinktober, dirty talk!

"I simply can't believe it," Azama said, shaking his head incredulously. "Princess Hinoka, my very own liege, coming to my quarters at this hour? And making such a request to a man of the gods, at that!"

"Azama, we're married. You know we share quarters, and you can't use your line about being celibate every time I want you to...want you to fuck me," Hinoka countered, trying not to let Azama's antics get to her. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe, her husband wouldn't be insufferable tonight. Of course, the way he taunted and teased her always ended up making things better later on.

"Oh, so that _is_ what you want! Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind that," Azama said, looking Hinoka up and down. Of course, he found her simply irresistible, and the noticeable bulge beneath his robes gave that fact away. As much as Hinoka wanted to point that out, she knew that playing along would get things going a bit faster. But as Azama opened his mouth once more, Hinoka grew worried. "But, I might need some persuasion. Maybe if you beg me, and I know how much you really want it..."

"Come on, Azama," Hinoka said, not wanting to give in to Azama without a fight. Though, at his request that she beg, she felt her desire swelling up. Damn, she hated how he made her feel sometimes. He knew how to press every button she had, and the monk never failed to do so. But for her own sake, she had to resist from time to time, even when the princess had no desire to do so. Thinking she had put up enough of a fight, her tone changed. "Please, Azama. Please fuck me, Gods, I need you. I need you to fuck me, Azama..."

As she begged, Hinoka slipped a hand beneath her panties, and began touching herself. Not surprisingly, she was already growing wet. She silently cursed the monk again, though she knew that frustration was only going to fade away once he really got started.

"My, my. I had no idea I married such a pathetic little slut," Azama said, causing Hinoka to whimper in surprise. Azama always made fun of her for begging, always gave her a hard time, but he had never...never called her a slut! Hinoka wanted to be angry, wanted to punish her retainer and husband for being so insolent. She was a Princess of Hoshido, not...not a slut. Right? Just because he drove her so goddamn crazy, making her beg and plead every chance she got, that didn't mean she was a slut. "I had thought marrying a princess, there was no way I'd end up with some slut. Yet here you are, begging me, touching yourself. So very lewd, so very slutty."

"I'm...I'm not a slut..." Hinoka said, though the words came out between choked moans, and without very much power behind them. The red-head's face was on fire, her cheeks desperately trying to match the shade of her hair.

"Awh, the little slut thinks she can convince me she's better than that? Then why's your hand still in your poor, soaked panties?" Azama asked, and Hinoka looked away, but made no move to pull her hand from her undergarments. Instead, she slipped a finger inside of herself, feeling the wet heat of her arousal. "See? A pathetic little slut, who can't even stop touching herself for a second to prove a point! Gods, I'd go so far as to say you're a whore!"

"But...I'm not...you made me...made me beg, it's not my...not my fault!" Hinoka argued, though it was difficult for her to get the words out around her moans.

"Of course it's your fault! It's certainly not mine. As I said before, I'm a simple monk, a servant of the Gods! I would never reduce a lovely princess to this pathetic state," Azama said, approaching Hinoka. "But, I suppose I have to do what I can to bring relief to people, hm? Even an indecent slut like you deserves salvation."

"Please!" Hinoka practically cried, mingling the word with a moan. "Please, I'm...I'm...I'm your slut! Your whore!"

"Really? All mine, huh? What if I said I didn't want to be married to a whore, or a slut for that matter? Even if she was entirely and completely mine?" Azama asked, getting closer and closer, but making no move to touch Hinoka.

"You...you wouldn't be that cruel, would you? Please, Azama, don't...don't say things like that. I know I'm a pathetic whore, but...but I need you!" Hinoka began, knowing Azama must really be getting a kick out of hearing her talk like this. At least, she hoped, as much of a kick as she was getting out of hearing him. "I promise I'll be the perfect little slut for you, I'll do anything you need, just...please. Please! Ple-"

Azama could hold back no more. He locked his lips to Hinoka, silencing her with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, desperate, needy, and began working her tongue into his mouth, against his tongue, as if she were starved for his affection. And that was exactly how she felt; utterly and completely starved. Gods, he had done a number on her with his teasing. Hinoka held him so tightly he couldn't dream of breaking the kiss, but the monk was able to replace the hand she had finally removed from her panties, and slowly began to stroke her clit. It was only a few seconds when he felt her stiffen up within his grasp, before she moaned deeply into his mouth once more. The pegasus knight seemed to fall backwards then, breaking there kiss and nearly losing her footing. Yet Azama held her firm, ensuring she did not fall. At least, until he shoved her, down onto their bed.

"Gods, you really are a pathetic little slut, Hinoka. A kiss and some light touching and you're already there? It sure is a good thing that I know you're not satisfied, or I'd be a little disappointed," Azama said.

"How...how did you know I want more?" Hinoka asked, still coming down from her orgasm.

"Because I know my little slut like the back of my hand, of course," Azama said, working to remove his robes. Hinoka began undressing as well, but Azama spoke up to stop her. "Now, now, Hinoka. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm...getting undressed, like you," she answered.

"No. Leave your clothes on. I want you looking disheveled when we're done, so that everyone knows you're a pathetic, needy little slut who couldn't even take the time to get undressed," Azama said, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands to the bed. "Besides, I like seeing you in this cute little outfit...knowing that even when you're dressed, I have such easy access to my nymphomaniac of a wife."

And with a practiced motion, he spread her legs, and slipped her panties aside. It seemed the monk had made fucking her clothed an art form, and his skills did not disappoint the princess. He lined himself up with her cunt, and pressed the tip against her, slowly working it up and down. Hinoka was already practically burning with her arousal again, unable to think straight as her husband teased her.

"P-please, just...just fuck me like the slut I am...don't tease me like this, I need you...need you to fuck me..." she begged, and Azama stopped teasing her. With a single thrust, he was inside of her, and Hinoka fell quiet, focusing on the feeling of his cock filling her. After all the taunting, all the teasing, it was incredible. Both of them were silent for a moment, savoring the closeness they felt. 

Then, Azama began to thrust in and out, his hands resting on Hinoka's hips, using them to push and pull himself. Hinoka found she could not make any move at all, let alone match his rhythm, as she lost herself in their combined passion. Azama soon began muttering, however, and his words made things all the better. 

"Yes, you love that, don't you, you slut?"

"You like being fucked like the whore you are."

"Like? Who am I kidding, you absolutely adore the feeling."

"But maybe I should put you down on all fours, and fuck you from behind. Would that be more fitting, slut?"

The monk kept going, his words growing more and more depraved with each thrust. Hinoka could not guess what her lover would say next, but she loved every second of it. Azama was loving the way his wife's face contorted with her pleasure, thinking she was at her most beautiful like this. Finally, he said something that did her in completely. 

"I love what a pathetic little slut you are, Hinoka. I love that you need me to do this every. Single. Night."

He punctuated his final words with a quick thrust, slamming into her as he said them. The change in rhythm, and almost guilty admission of loving the woman he had called a slut countless times, brought Hinoka to her limit. She tipped her head back, crying out his name as she came. 

Azama, as thorough as his training had been, could never withstand the intensity of Hinoka's climax when he was inside her. Her body always clung to him so tightly he could hardly move, and her nails raked his back, driving him mad. Only seconds after her, he came, and Hinoka moaned slightly as his hot seed spilled into her. 

The two pulled apart, each panting from the intensity of their passions. Of course, Azama spoke first. 

"I would apologize for taking things too far by calling you 'slut' and 'whore', milady. But you sure seemed to enjoy it!" the monk said. 

Hinoka slapped the monk, with nowhere near her full strength, but neither was it entirely playful. "You've gotta learn to watch your tongue, Azama,"

"First of all, I can't see inside my own mouth. Second, are you sure you wouldn't miss all the fun we have?" Azama asked. 

"I...didn't say we'd never do that again," Hinoka said, blushing slightly. "Just watch it, okay?"


End file.
